


I'm Home, Baby

by be_dazzled06



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Mira x Laxus, Miraxus, NSFW, One Shot, in another life, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: It may have been a long, slow drivr but they're here. Laxus and Mira are home and they're here to stay.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: In Another Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715182
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Miraxus: I'M HOME, BABY

**Author's Note:**

> Rated:18+  
> Warning: Explicit content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIVE DAYS. FIVE EXCRUCIATING DAYS. Laxus thought he was about to go blind if couldn't have the Demon asap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED 18! Read at your own risk.  
> Also, don't forget to leave some comments.

Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the empty streets of Magnolia. One golden-haired dragon slayer sped off like lightning, headed to the Fairy Tail guild hall. He hated running, hated breaking a sweat. But five days away from his woman, without touching her, without tasting her was driving Laxus crazy. There's only one person who could bring his sanity back and she was in the guild hall doing inventory. The anticipation of holding her in his arms, feeling her skin and tasting her sweetness were killing Laxus and he needed to have her, and fast.

There was one light on, which meant she was still definitely inside the guild hall. Laxus didn't even pause to catch his breath. His feet brought him inside without him even knowing. The moment his hungry eyes landed on the figure leaning over the counter, Laxus lost all reason and that primal need making his pants tight took over.

He practically flew to the loving arms of the woman with the long silver hair. He heard her call his name as she turned around to find the cause of the noise and Laxus was a lost cause.

Mirajane moved around the counter and moved across the floor to welcome Laxus from his five-day mission. She didn't get too far as she soon found herself wrapped in her lover's strong arms. Then their hands were all over every curve and every plane of skin; their clothes finding their own places on the floor.

Laxus' kiss was hungry and insatiable. He was biting and sucking on her skin, and licking on the bruise that he left. He wasn't the usual gentle lover Mira was accustomed to. But she had no complaints. He liked that other side of him, rough and demanding.

Laxus saved his coat and clumsily spread the soft cloth on top of the table before lowering Mirajane unto it. He didn't want her to have those ugly splinters like last time. They skipped their usual preliminaries and dived immediately into the main course. Five days was too long but he wasn't going to be disrespectful and drive into her before she was ready for him.

"Goodness, Mira. I thought I was about to go blind." Laxus said under gritted teeth.

Mirajane held his face in her hands and pulled it down so he was looking at her, at that pure white lust brewing in her blue eyes and knotting her stomach. She claimed his lips, nibbling at the bottom while Laxus reached between them.

"You ready for me, baby?"

That ache between her legs answered for her. All she managed to say was a begging moan.

"Say something." He demanded, cupping her wet folds. "I miss your voice."

"Laxus-ahn."

Mirajane was obedient. But Laxus didn't let her finish. He was cruel that way. Without warning, the lightning dragon slayer parted her flesh and pushed two fingers into her opening in one swift move.

"That's it, Strauss."

Mira's head fell back on the flat wood, hips bucking at the expert maneuver of Laxus' fingers inside her. She suddenly felt little jolts of electricity on the parts that he touched.

"Laxus, don't." She breathlessly told him off. "You'll electrocute me… like last time."

Because the last time they played around with his lightning powers, Mira had to wear her hair up in the air for about a week. It wasn't fun coming up for excuses for that hair-do.

"Don't worry, baby. I got it mastered for your pleasure."

"Aah! Laxus…"

And now she felt that hot current inside her core. Mira arched her back, pressing her bare chest against Laxus'. Pure liquid lust streaming into her nerve endings.

"Laxus, ple-ease."

Her voice was sweet, hot and simply arousing.

"Since you said please." But now Laxus couldn't control the shaking of his voice. As much as he loved watching Mira squirm beneath him, he couldn't wait any longer.

He guided the tip of his length into her extremely wet opening and shoved his full, hard length into her tight body, the sheer force of it pushed her up the edge of the table.

"Laxus!"

He answered with a groan before he pulled Mira back to the center before they both fall off the table like that other time.

"Open your eyes, Mira." Laxus coaxed.

He didn't move, holding Mira's gaze while he savored that unexplainable sensation of having Mira's walls clasp around him, expanding to take him in. He planted his palms on either side, a foot or two above Mira's head. Laxus looked down at her, pressing a soft kiss on the bangs that clung on her forehead, preparing Mira for the storm that was about to come.

"I'm home, baby."

The air in the deserted guild hall was heavy and it felt damp on her bare skin. But Mirajane wasn't cold. On the contrary, Laxus Dreyar kept her warm. Hot. She tugged on his golden locks as Laxus continued to move above Mira. Despite her cries, he knew she didn't want him to stop.

"Ghad, I missed you, Mira."

Mira ran her bruised lips against his chest as her height reached only Laxus' shoulders. His skin tightened at the contact, forcing him to lift Mira off the flat surface by the mere force of his thrusts. She dug her nails on the skin of his back, receiving the end of Laxus' onslaught. They were going to leave a mark tomorrow but that's the least of their problem. For now, at this moment, Mira just wanted him to know that it felt good. So good she was losing all thoughts.

"Aah, Laxuuus~"

She didn't phone it in. There was no use trying to bite down her lips to keep her quiet. She wanted him to hear her say his name – scream it. To let him know he was hitting the right spot, the most sensitive spot. And the little growls he made assured her that he was on the verge too.

"Laxus, I-I-aah…"

Mirajane could feel it coming. That strong powerful force that ripped her body apart and made her lose the ability to think. That strong electric current that peeled her off the table as the man above her moved, plunged into her body for her satisfaction. That unexplainable force that made all the cells in her body, demon and human alike, scream his name. And with her sweet voice calling to him, pleading with him, Laxus' thrusts became more urgent and unforgiving as she drove and forced Mira to her peak.

"Ha… ah…"

Mirajane threw her skinny arms around his neck, clutching to him as she felt that strong powerful force about to claim her.

"Laxus, I-ah-I I'm going _to–_ "

"– _It's_ okay Mira. I'm here."

Those words were all she needed to let go.

"LAXUS!"

Her embrace around his neck tightened, and so the walls that sheathed Laxus inside her, as the first wave of pleasure reaped off of Mira with a force that was more than she could bear. She felt the need to be close to him when she indulged in that otherworldly experience.

Laxus' thrusts slowed down, letting Mira ride out the first wave of her orgasm. Gently, he guided her back on the table. Both panting, gasping for air, struggling to even the ragged breaths.

With her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, her naked chest heaving up and down, Laxus was astounded. Male pride swelled across his chest. He did that. He was the one who turned her into that.

"You are so beautiful, Mira."

Mira slowly opened her eyes and met Laxus' heavy gaze. She reached out to him, caressing his face hardened by the passion they both shared. Her eyes widened, realizing that Laxus hadn't pulled out. She could still feel him inside her, hard and ready.

"You _haven't–_ "

His fingers tangled in her hair. Then, his palm cupped the back of her head to cover her mouth with his, sharply cutting her off. He slowly moved inside her as he claimed Mira's sweet kisses. He broke it off only to whisper a request.

"Can you let your Satan Soul out?" he asked.

Mira looked up at him dumbfounded. But she heeded his request and through her take over magic, she summoned a more subtle version of her Satan Soul.

Her already disheveled hair protruded upwards. That dark mark on her eyes matched Laxus' lightning one. The wanton in her blue eyes left and Laxus almost didn't recognize them. Her scales were gone and her tail and wings were nowhere to be found. But his heart pounded in his throat.

"So beautiful, my Demon."

Laxus reveled on the sight. He pulled the ribbon tied around her neck and Mira's clothing quickly fell apart. Laxus' eyes, darkened by passion, feasted on her exposed breasts. He cupped one and watched Mira's lips part in pleasure.

"You like that?"

He placed open mouth kisses on the side of her neck as he continued to knead her breast. It earned encouraging moans from the Satan Soul. Then, Laxus' mouth found her other breast, lonely from the lack of attention. So, he drew the mound into his warm mouth and teased the hardened pink nipple with his slick tongue.

Mirajane moved, unintentionally brushing her walls against Laxus' hard shaft inside her and both moaned from the searing sensation. Understanding her new found power, Mirajane coldy pushed the dragon slayer off her, initially groaning from the loss of contact, flipped him on his back and shoved him hard against the table. Mira straddled the startled Laxus between her legs, his hard length probing at her wet opening. Mirajane bit her lip to keep from moaning.

When Laxus tried to reach for her breasts again, she slammed him back on the wooden surface. An ugly thought crossed the Lightning Dragon Slayer's mind. Sudden fear flashed in his eyes. There was no warmth in Mira's blue orbs. No pleasure, no threat, nothing. Then, the corner of his mouth lifted.

"Mira in charge. I like it."

The same hot wantonness danced on her lips. And her once blank eyes were darkened by that equal desire Laxus had going on. Mira reached in between them and found his erection in her hands. She saw him twitched when she wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft. Then, her studying eyes watched Laxus breathing heavily, sighing her name as she moved her hand up and down. His hands fell on both her legs and his eyes shut close on their own. Mira copied what the Lightning Dragon Slayer did to her earlier, placing open mouthed kisses on the side of his neck, adding her own style by sliding the flat of her tongue on the thick chord on his neck down the tightened skin of his chest. She blew a cold breath against one nipple, taunting him, playing with him. And she was so highly encouraged by his response that she teased him back with her tongue drawing a circle on his nipple.

"You don't wanna mess up this table, Mira." He warned, finding her ministrations past bearing.

Satan Soul Mirajane got up from tasting Laxus and settled on looking down on him as she continued stroking his full length.

"That's kind of the goal."

She watched as Laxus fight off his own release.

"I kinda want that mess inside you."

It proved to be successful when Mirajane stopped what she was doing and held his gaze momentarily before she guided him between her legs. Mira only released her hold when she had the tip break into the sheath once again. She placed her palms flatly on his torso as she slowly lowered herself.

Laxus, being impatient or maybe, just wanting to taunt the Satan Soul, shoved his hips upward for one forceful thrust that made her bounce on him and drew out the breath in her lungs in one swoosh. Hitting that spot they both knew all too well would end it quicker for her than him.

Mira's glare was met with a challenging smirk.

"You haven't given me that look in a while." he said, a triumphant 'heh' coming out of his lips.

Mira slid her palms down his hips to hold him against the table as she rose and sank onto him over and over again, preventing Laxus from lifting his hips and shoving into her hard. She was in control until his hands slip up her waist and he found a way to relinquish Mira's control over him. Laxus yanked her by the waist and slammed her against his waiting hip.

"Laxus!" She yelped, feeling the tip of his penis hit her cervix.

If he kept doing this to her then Mira would finish earlier than him, which wasn't the plan. Mira picked up her pace, bouncing and riding Laxus without care, even if they broke the table, which would require a lot of explaining. But if he kept meeting her rides with his sharp thrusts, Mira wasn't going to last.

"Laxus, slow down-ah!"

"You're one to… talk." he gritted his teeth as he matched her speed. He vaguely noticed the change in her demon voice.

Mirajane could already feel herself losing strength on her arms and entire body. That powerful force was calling her back and she was afraid she would find her release before Laxus did.

"Laxus" She started chanting, withdrawing her useless hands and cupped her breasts instead; them bouncing was becoming a pain. Which was lost on Laxus as he made it his mission to force her to her climax.

"LAXUS!"

Mira threw her head back, her silver locks cascading behind her shoulder, finally succumbing to that intense sensation which turned her fear into a reality.

Her second orgasm squeezed Laxus hard and felt Mira stiffen under his hold. But even so he didn't stop.

"You feel so, so good. So… tight."

Laxus drove into her faster, harder and deeper until he found his own release. He watched her eyes widen as he continued to pump into her. The veins of his penis convulsed until he was empty, spent. The frustration of all those nights of being away from her, without touching her, boiling down into this one intense pleasure exploding and ripping from his groin.

Mirajane lost all her strength and collapsed on top of Laxus. Once again, both of them tried to catch up with their breaths like they just ran a marathon. Mira pressed her head against Laxus' heaving chest, listening to the frantic beat of his heart, oddly in rhythm with her own.

"We should get dressed." She told him. "I'll be opening the guild hall in a few hours."

Laxus reached a hand to get a lock of her hair and play with it.

"Truth be told. I've always wondered how it felt to f*ck your Satan Soul. Now, I don't have to wonder."

Mira looked up to him, resting her chin on her folded arms.

"Do you like that side of me more?"

Laxus held her gaze. He knew the answer to this.

"I like all sides of you." He said. "Front, back, left, right. I love all of 'em." He winked at her as if he said something cool.

"That's not what I meant."

Mira pulled herself off of him, bit down the hiss at the loss of contact and started looking for her clothes, which Laxus apparently thrown all over the place.

"I know what you meant."

Laxus got off the table and followed his annoyed girlfriend. He found her crouching down to pick up a red, lace underwear on the floor.

Laxus pulled her by the waist and gathered her gently in his arms. He cradled Mirajane's still naked body against his own, her back pressed against his chest. But still withdrawn. Obviously, she wasn't as fond of his joke as he was.

"Hey," he whispered into her ears, highly aware of his penis resting perfectly against her bottom. That one they haven't tried yet. "I like both sides of you. Nice girl Mirajane and well, demon Mirajane." He kissed her on one cheek and tightened his arms around her.

Mirajane spun around and Laxus hands fell on her waist. She snaked her arms around Laxus' broad shoulders and rose on her feet to give him a soft peck on the lips. The Lightning Dragon Slayer would have loved to turn that peck into a real kiss but his girlfriend was already pulling away.

"We really need to get changed." She reminded, walking to the other side and away from him.

"Alright."

Laxus found his pants lying on one of the chairs. He pulled it up but the tight pants wouldn't push pass his thighs.

"That's odd. My pants won't fit anymore."

"That's because it isn't yours, silly." Mira handed him another set of pants which looked like it'd fit him. "Those are Gray's."

"What? He left his clothes here again?" Laxus threw the garment somewhere, one eye twitching in disgust.

"He probably doesn't even know he left them here."

Mira covered her mouth with her hand. It wasn't probably the best time to let a giggle slip. But Laxus liked it. Just not the fact that she was already fully dressed. He threw her a wistful glance while he successfully pull up his pants. There was a clattering inside the pocket and that's when he remembered. He put on his shirt before bridging the short distance between him and Mirajane.

"Hey, I finally put up an offer on that place. They accepted." He pulled her hand and twisted it, placing a silver key on her open palm. "Here's the key and…" Laxus fished a piece of paper on the other pocket. "here's the address."

She gave him a smile a little gentler than her usual. "Thanks." Mira balled her hand into a fist and safely tucked both the key and paper in her dress pocket. "Now, you should go before people start to show up." She shoved him a little to send his way.

"It's still too early, Mira. Are you sure we can't have another, you know? I had to go through five days without you and I only got to go off once."

"No!" Mira giggled. She reached for his shoulder and turned him to face the door. "Go before anyone sees you." Mira was already pushing his full grown secret boyfriend to the door.

"You got off twice. That's so unfair!" Laxus mumbled, hoping the demon would be thankful enough to reconsider.

Nada. Mirajane just kept pushing him to the door.

He stretched his neck and tilted his head to face her. "Just one more. No?"

"No!"

He planted his feet on the threshold and shifted his weight to keep his balance. Mira struggled to push him out the door. All she could do was yelp at his sudden maneuver, finding herself cradled against his body with one arm around her waist, locking her in place.

"I'll see you at the new apartment, alright?"

"Okay."

Laxus didn't cross the threshold until he fully satisfied himself of Mira's long and slow kisses. But who was he kidding? Laxus was an insatiable monster. He was going to get another kiss and _more_.

The new apartment and the even newer bed needed breaking in.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus introduces us to his new home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, so don't read if you are below 18. Also, comments are well-appreciated.

Laxus dropped to his new leather sofa and sized up his new apartment. His blond head bobbed as he looked around, pleased with his choice of new abode but not quite satisfied. There was still something or some _one_ missing. He threw his purple shirt dress on the floor, one less cloth to work on when his girlfriend came over. Because there was no way he was going to just talk to her like she proposed. Her lovely, sweet mouth was too good for just talking and he could think of more interesting parts of her body he could place his own mouth on. The night was theirs to marry. The world was their oyster.

Oh, just the thought of touching Mira's smooth, delicate skin did awful things to his body. Awful now that all he could do was sit and wait for her in the new apartment.

Although Laxus lost his slippers somewhere in the house, the dragon slayer still had his pants on, which was a good idea at that time he arrived at his new home. He didn't want to ruin the leather. And honestly, he wanted Mira's skin, not his, to have the first feel. Her bare back, to be exact, making love with the leather cushion. Some sort of apology for all the splinters and burns he gave her for the past few months he had Mira on her back, on about any flat surface they could find. But damn, that woman felt good just about anywhere.

He missed their clandestine rendezvous. But Mirajane Strauss deserved more than that sloppy sex at the dark alley behind the guild building. Or that thrilling secret sex at the stockroom one afternoon when almost all the people they both knew were at the guild hall. Laxus shifted in the comfortable couch, scratching an ache between his legs. He came close to losing his pants along with his boxers. Where the hell was that woman?

Come to think of it, that drunken evening after Lucy's victory party started all those late night's of her doing _'inventory'_ and him stumbling into Magnolia from his travel jobs.

But like he said, a woman of Mira's caliber deserved slow and long love-making with scented candles and milk baths. Many would have killed to be in his shoes. To have the opportunity to shower Mirajane lavish gowns, expensive diamonds, and make love with her in impressive mansions, in front of an elaborate fireplace, on top of soft fur skins from some animal hunted down to serve the purpose. Not in a guild hall, on top of an old, crumbling table covered with his decade-old coat. The dragon slayer was quite sure many made the offer and for some twisted, unknown reason, Mirajane Strauss settled for him.

He did try to treat Mira the way she deserved. Laxus tried so hard to restrain himself, to be that gentle lover he thought matched Mirajane more. But she made him break all those restraints with the way she reacted to him – to his touch, to his bites and his kisses –or how she would beg him to bring her to her highest and whispered sweet nothings to him when she came back down. And just recently, the dragon slayer didn't think Laxus the Gentle would make a comeback any time soon with the way Mirajane, possessed by her Satan Soul as he requested, slammed him on the table and rode him like he was only there for her pleasure.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low noise coming from the other side of the main door. He heard keys clinging and his heart jumped out of his chest. The aching would stop soon, he sighed. Laxus scrambled to his feet as the door knob turned and the door pushed open, spitting one dressed take-over mage into his apartment. Laxus didn't let her take another step and pushed the startled barmaid up against the door to put an end to his misery.

Lips bruising lips. Hands clutching curves. Mouth biting on skin.

"Have you even had dinner?" Mira managed to ask him while her dragon slayer was busy assaulting the crook of her neck, which Laxus well knew was one of her weak points.

"I'm having mine now."

A husky, breathy giggle escaped her lips. Then, she felt all abandoned when Laxus' head jerked away, his brows furrowed in a quizzical look. Mirajane bit down on her lower lip, having an idea of what made her lover pull away.

"You're not wearing underwear?"

Laxus' wandering hand discovered nothing beneath her skirt but pure delicate skin. On some other day he'd prefer that, encourage it even, but not when he knew Mira was working the bar the whole day with all those pesky old perverts hanging around his woman.

"I took it off on the way here."

Mira ignored the shiver in her spine being under the dragon slayer's intense glare.

"I thought…" She hooked one arm around her slayer's neck and slid a hand on his bare chest. Then, trying to bring his mood back, she trickled kisses on the side of his neck down its crook. "I thought you want the easy access."

But Laxus wasn't moved. When Mira noticed her dragon slayer didn't react, she stopped what she was doing to look up at him, anxious.

"Did I do something wrong?"

They stared down each other for a good few breaths before the corner of Laxus' mouth slowly raised.

He snaked his hands on the curve of her waist down her thighs, lifting the slender woman away from the door and deeper into the new apartment. He covered the floor between the door and the sofa, prompting Mirajane to circle her arms around his shoulder to keep from falling off him.

Laxus remembered that little talk he had with himself earlier. In this relationship, Mira was always the giving one, the more understanding and the more selfless, always thinking what Laxus wanted ahead of her own. That had to change. He lowered Mira on the couch.

"No. You did exactly right."

He said, pulling away from her entirely just to take his pants and boxers off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Mira did the same, only breaking eye contact to lift her dress over her head. Her lace brassiere followed after her black dress. Laxus, then, claimed her lips once more, but unlike the way he ravished her last night and the urgency of his mouth earlier, this kiss was slow, like a slow burn on her already heated skin. Both her hands yanked on his hair, telling him it was okay to get rough but he wasn't getting the message. Her eyes forced open when Laxus began to lift her off the comfortable leather and flipped their positions in a slick maneuver.

Now, Laxus seated on the sofa while Mira was left straddling him between her legs.

"You're in-charge, Demon."

It took a few blinks for Mira to finally understand what was happening. The moment she had a grasp of that torch he was passing to her, Mira immediately put it to good use. Her canine found the soft skin of the crook of his neck and she plunged them onto it. His skin dipped, the ends of her teeth forming on the bare flesh. It hurt but nothing a dragon-slayer couldn't handle.

"Finally found a use for those demon fangs?"

Mira ran her tongue over her masterpiece.

"Just marking my territory." She said. Then, Mira did the same ministrations on the other side of his neck – sucking, biting then licking. "Don't wear your coat tomorrow."

"But people will gonna see." He distractedly said, a foolish smile plastered on his gratified face.

Mirajane didn't respond but with the way she was working on him, Laxus got the feeling that was exactly the point of this doing. He liked it. He liked it when his woman was being possessive. But the lower part of his body was getting lonely. And he needed to be inside of Mirajane, _now_. He restrained himself, however, reminding that stubborn erection that they both gotta wait since they put the Demon Soul in-charge.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait that long. Mira reached between them, seeking his hard erection, wrapping her delicate fingers around the shaft. A low, throaty growl escaped under his gritted teeth. Mirajane peppered him with feather kisses as she worked her hand on him. Up and down. Up and down. She didn't seem to be an expert at it but Mirajane Strauss giving him a hand-job was fvcking gold.

The sensation forced Laxus' lids shut. He was sure Mira had stopped kissing him to watch his face twinge in pleasure at her ministrations. But he couldn't seem to care about what Mirajane was doing so long as she kept her hand on him, pumping that fist, giving him the best time of his life. He was losing all thoughts, gripping at Mira's skin as he felt that familiar tug below his belly. He bit his lower lip, trying to control and prevent his own release. It would be embarrassing to explode into her hand. No. Laxus wouldn't let his male pride get trampled on. He wasn't going to…

"Do you want me to suck it?"

The whispered question forced Laxus' eyes to open. If he wasn't so concerned about his male pride, Laxus was sure he would have let himself go.

"Y-yes, please."

He held her stare as Mira slid off him, biting down a giggle from his cute stutter, nudging his legs apart and placing herself in between them. She gave him one last look before Mira lowered her gaze at his erection bulging in her hand. She moved her lips close to it, opening her mouth and sliding his penis inside her wet, warm mouth, taking as much of him as possible. Laxus threw his head back, sucking in a breath at the warm sensation of her mouth sheathing his shaft, the head hitting the back of Mira's throat. The fact that this demon could take a lot almost made him explode in that instant. He was, after all, very much gifted in that area.

Self control, Laxus. He told himself. Self. Control.

He barely could contain himself when Mira's tongue started caressing the bulging veins of his shaft.

"Mira…" His voice was low and shaky fighting the urge to rock his hip against her head, even when she hummed with his penis inside her mouth. He tangled his fingers through her silky silver hair. The vibration almost sent him to the very edge. Mira slowly bobbed her head. Licking and stroking. Sucking the lightning dragon slayer slow and hard. Then, faster and faster until he gloriously finished into her mouth, a strained snarl tumbled out of his lips. Mira stayed with him until it was over.

Laxus pulled Mira to her feet and sat her on his lap. She planted her knees on either side of his thighs, resting her chin on his shoulder, waiting for him to recover.

"You can still get it back up, right?" Mira knew the answer but she wanted to make sure. After all, she was still very much turned on.

Laxus answered him with a boyish laugh. "If you have to ask that, I'm starting to worry about my performance for these last few months we're together." But he obviously was joking, pulling his girlfriend into a tight embrace. She smiled against his neck.

"Hmmm. Should I work on it again?" She was sounding a little impatient because she was, very much impatient. And that, somehow, the fact that Mira was rushing to have him inside her, did the trick. Just a little more cooing and that thing between his legs would definitely respond.

"A little making out will do."

Laxus claimed her lips, locking them together in a tamed kiss. He dragged his mouth down her neck then her cleavage, drawing one breast into his wet, hot mouth. His hands didn't stay idle; one palming her breast, kneading the mound the way he knew drove her crazy, while the other held her against him, keeping her from falling off him. Listening to her moans and cries of his name did the job, hardening his erection. Then, his hand reached in between them, palming and pressing her core, confirming what he already knew – that Mira was wet and oh so ready for him.

Normally, he would tease her; make Mira beg for it, for him. But with what she has done for him earlier, this demon didn't deserve to be kept waiting.

He released her breast from his mouth with a wet pop, earning a puzzled look from the woman. Her concern quickly dropped when she realized what Laxus was about to do – hooking his arms underneath her thighs and lowering her into his erection. Slowly, until the bulbous head hit her cervix. He could barely get himself together as her walls close in and clasped around his penis, sheathing him with her warmth.

"You feel so good, Mira."

Mirajane dug her nails on his shoulders, shutting her eyes close from the mix of sensation. She wasn't in pain but it didn't feel comfortable either. At least, not yet. She expected Laxus to move. When she opened her eyes, Laxus was staring up at her, waiting, gaze turning sultry by every passing moment. Then, she remembered Laxus put her in-charge. Mira used Laxus' strong and wide shoulder as support, pushing her self up and sinking down on his hard erection. Once again, she quickly lose grip on her thoughts as Laxus slid in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm.

"Laxus…" His name stumbled out of her lips as Mira slowly moved up and down his long shaft. Her eyes widened when Laxus started to move along with her, shoving his hips upward beneath her, hitting all the right places.

"Oh my gahd!"

That's when her body demanded that she go faster and higher with every stroke, to ride him like she was the Queen of the damn Cavalry.

Faster. Harder. Mira couldn't even think straight anymore. Her head felt fuzzy as the pleasure continued to build inside her. She threw her head back, intertwining her fingers behind Laxus' head for support, and let out her voice into the room. She didn't even care if Laxus' neighbors might hear. Mira needed to let it out, to release some of the tension that was setting her body on fire, as she felt her first orgasm ready to rip her anew.

"Gahd, Laxus. It feels so good."

That's when he knew he was driving her to the edge, to the point of no return.

"Don't stop or I'll kill you."

He wasn't planning on it. Laxus forced himself to stare at his woman, to watch her go after her own orgasm. But that didn't mean he'd watch idly and withhold help. That wasn't how this relationship worked. So, Laxus reached between them and rubbed her sensitive bundle with the pad of his fingers. A scream tore from her lips and Mira dropped her head forward to watch his expert hands rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

"That's it, Demon." He encouraged, biting his own lip to make sure he didn't finish ahead of his Demon.

Needing his warmth and the pleasurable friction, Mira pulled herself against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her bounces were fast but shallow as the race to her peak intensified.

And then, Mira jumped. She dove into that mind-numbing pleasure head first.

She shuddered on top of him, stilling as she waited for the wave of one of the most powerful orgasms of her life pass. Then she collapsed on him, gasping for air, and then placing light kisses on his ear as some sort of thank you. The lightning dragon slayer stroke his girlfriend's spine, fingers merely grazing her moist skin, waiting for Mira to catch up with her breathing. A few minutes of silence passed and the take-over mage finally managed to form words, "Your turn, babe." She whispered into his ear.

"Don't mind if I do."

Laxus cupped her bottom, lifting her off the couch along with him; only to change their position without breaking contact. He gently laid Mira on the flat of the new couch, her back against the cool leather. Laxus planted his palm on either side of her head, gazing down at his flushed woman. He studied his features first: eyes half-open, mouth slightly parted, her silver bangs sticking to her forehead. He cleared them off her face so he could fully enjoy the beauty before him with no obstructions.

"You're so beautiful, Mira." He heaved out a defeated sigh. "And you're mine." Which was true. He was never one to go all sappy during sex but it was impossible not to appreciate Mira's beauty. Especially, just after she climbed down from her peak. She was glowing.

Mira smiled up to him, reaching a hand to caress the side of his face.

"All yours, Dragon."

He dipped his head for a kiss, tongue tasting the buffet in her mouth. He kept kissing her as he moved, swallowing her every moan in his mouth. Gradually, he picked up his pace, driving into her faster, slamming against her harder. Relentless. Mira's cries echoed in the room, chanting 'oh gahd, Laxus. Laxus. Laxus.' like a spell. He was almost sure he'd get complaints from his neighbors tomorrow. Like he cared. He was driving his woman crazy with pleasure and that's all that mattered. He wasn't going to stop, thrusting into her with the need to be as deep as possible when he came.

"All mine, Mira."

And he did. His body stilled on top of Mira as his own release clenched his belly and turned his body into stone. It felt so good for Mira too that Laxus' hot release set off another orgasm and some more aftershocks.

"All. Mine." confessed Laxus into her ear, punctuating the words with short, hard thrusts before he collapsed beside her on the couch.

* * *

The hours passed with Laxus and Mira breaking in all the new furniture the lightning dragon slayer bought for the occasion. They had to since Laxus claimed he bought them thinking how Mirajane would look good on top of them, against them, underneath them, wearing nothing but her sweet, sweet smile.

They started at his new round dining table when Laxus went up for a glass of water to bring to his dehydrated girlfriend. Then, up against his new fridge because she followed him and asked for another glass of water. His newly painted wall because… well, because Mira's skin looked good against it. They rolled over the entire floor until they finally ended at his new, king-sized bed – him on his back and Mira lying on her stomach on top of him. They were tired. Spent. Mira rested her head on his chest as while he lazily played with her silver hair between his fingers.

Laxus stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily. Unlike the woman on top of him, the dragon-slayer couldn't seem to get a shut-eye.

"Mira…" he called out. Only to be answered by a soft hmmm. "Mirajane? Babe, are you awake?"

"No." She sleepily answered, stirring in her position.

It felt weird – funny weird – that he was now the one who wanted to talk when it was always Mira who talked his ear off after sex.

"Babe? The boys giving you a hard time at the guild?"

He heard a grunt. And Laxus laughed his heart out, Mira's head bobbing along with the heave of his chest as he did. The reversal of their roles wasn't lost on him.

"I'll give them a word tomorrow."

"You don't have to Laxus. Nothing I can't handle."

Mira was still not like her old chatty self. Last night seemed to be repeating itself. He remembered how her mood soured when they talked about liking Mirajane's demon side. An ugly idea crossed his mind. Was she still mad about that?

"Hey, is this about what I said last night?" He looked down at her silver head while his fingers now stroked the skin on her back. "Because I really do like all sides of you." Laxus tried his luck at being the funny boyfriend, "The back side," he cupped her bottoms, gripping them between his fingers. "Right side," he slid his big hand on her side and up to palm her right breast, earning a muffled moan from his woman. "The left side…" doing the same to her left breast. "But most of all," Laxus reached between them, "the front side." He cupped her very naked core, parting the flesh, fingers stroking the sensitive bundle that had Mira squirming on top of him.

"Laxus, don't." She pulled his hand away from between her legs. "Let me rest for awhile."

Obviously, she wasn't in the mood and Laxus wasn't going to push it. He couldn't blame her wanting her much deserved rest after going at it round after round. He couldn't blame himself either. Every single day away from her was torture. His frustrations built up over those months that he was on a job and couldn't have some relief with random strangers. He'd given up the lifestyle two months into this arrangement, which turned into a relationship, with Mirajane.

However, if there was one thing he'd learned from the multiple fights they had, it was that he couldn't allow neither one of them to go to sleep without getting into the bottom of the problem. They both had the tendency to sweep everything under the rug instead of dealing with it. Then, one day, it would all explode into their faces. And when Mirajane explodes, she 'explodes'.

Laxus tipped her chin, wanting her to look up at him.

"Hey, I really am going to talk to them."

"They're not the problem, Laxus." Mira sighed in defeat, saying goodbye to a night of good sleep.

"Then what is?"

Mira heaved out another long breath. She looked like she was thinking it over, whether to say it or no; her silence was leaning to no.

"As soon as they get wind that you're in town, they flock over the guild and clean us out."

Or settling on a vague answer.

Laxus had inkling on what this cold-shoulder treatment was all about. He wasn't quite sure if Mirajane Strauss was even capable of jealousy but this 'them' she was talking about was certainly his groupies. He asked just to be clear.

"Who?"

"Your fans."

Definitely, jealous.

Laxus tightened his arms around Mirajane's slim body; possessively, in case she didn't get the message. He knew Mirajane wasn't exactly the person you'd like to anger. It probably killed her having to put up a smile in front of those women who wanted to claim him, unknowingly wanting to take him away from her. He wanted them to know he wasn't available. That he already belonged to Fairy Tail's Satan Soul.

"Well, what do you want me to–"

"–can we just stop talking about it?" He heard her puff, obviously worked up about the topic. "I'd really like to get some sleep. I'm about to open the guild in… four, five hours tops." She finished around a yawn.

He felt her stir on top of him, probably shifting to his side. Laxus wouldn't allow it. He liked being tangled with her in these new sheets. But above all, he loved feeling her bare skin against his own, sharing in her heat, basking in her warmth and soaking in it.

"Just ask Kinana to cover your shift." He suggested. "I'll be out on another job–"

"–You just got here."

Mirajane planted both her palms on his bare chest and lifted her head to stare down at him. Her brows knitted in the middle, obviously surprised and disappointed with Laxus' news.

"This apartment isn't cheap to pay, you know. And besides," He went to straighten the crease on her forehead, "I'll be back in no time."

"Well, you didn't have to go renting such expensive apartment. Didn't master offer–"

"–I'm an adult, Mira." He interrupted, slighted with what his girlfriend was insinuating. "I'm not gonna stay in that old man's basement. Besides, that old geezer doesn't understand privacy."

"You just wanted a place to bring your girls to." quipped Mira, pressing the other side of her cheek on his warm, bare chest.

Laxus knew it was a jab at his old reputation – the womanizer lightning dragon slayer who had the finest women each city he travelled to had to offer. He didn't take offense as he knew it was just Mira teasing him.

"One girl. I just wanted to bring one girl home."

Feeling a little witty, Mira lifted her head and once again sought Laxus' sunset eyes. "Yeah? Which one?" The quirk of the corner of her mouth made sure she he knew was just playing with him.

He answered with a grunt, falling back into his old, grumpy self. Mira giggled at this reaction, the cause of her sour mood all forgotten.

Then, when Mira went back seeking slumber on top of her muscled boyfriend and silence filled the air, Laxus began to ask.

"What do you think of the apartment?"

"I think it's too plain for your taste. And too big for just one person." She didn't even stutter, answering him candidly without moving from her comfortable position.

Laxus knew she had already made her own opinion and drew her judgment the first moment she stepped into that expensive apartment. He, too, made his own judgment the moment he saw it.

"That's because one, I wanted you to decorate it and two, this isn't meant for one person alone."

He waited for the woman to put two and two together and started to worry when a long time passed and she hasn't responded. Laxus wondered if he had to spell it out for her.

"Mira?"

Then, there was a confused gasp. As expected, Laxus was now faced with equally surprised and slightly uncertain blue eyes.

"Laxus, a-are you asking me to–"

"–move in with me, Mirajane." He finished for her, a foolish smile plastered across his face. He'd thought about it for so long, had run scenarios in his head on how she would respond: throwing herself to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and crying in happiness. Laxus was sure the last one was the most plausible.

Except that he didn't expect how it would actually play out.

"No!"

Wait. Hold on. Back up.

"What?!"


End file.
